Office Space
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Maxie thinks Tabitha is not working hard enough so he pays him a visit in his office. A collab that I did with Shiny.


**Office Space**

_By Shiny and Lord Agravane Undead_

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

><p>Maxie was busy in his office, doing boring but necessary paperwork. He was entering the months' lava levels into the spreadsheet on his computer.<p>

He had just finished entering week three and now needed the list containing the data for week four. Maxie searched through the papers on his desk and frowned. Where on Pokearth was week four?

Maxie checked his papers again. No, it definitely wasn't there. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Whose turn had it been to record the data? Tabitha's. So had he done it and forgotten to give the lists to Maxie? Or had he forgotten all about it?

Maxie picked up his phone and tried calling Tabitha's office but there was no reply. Maxie frowned. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself. "It's not break time, so he should be in there, working".

Pushing his chair back and getting to his feet, Maxie decided to find out. As a rule, Tabitha was a good, reliable worker but sometimes he seemed to forget things. Not very often but it had been happening more and more of late. With this thought in mind, Maxie left his office, locking the door behind him.

A couple of minutes later, Maxie arrived outside of Tabitha's office. The door was slightly ajar and Maxie could hear music playing on the computer. Surely that meant Tabitha was in there then. He wouldn't leave his office unlocked if he was away. Perhaps he had had the music on too loud and hadn't heard Maxie phoning him. But then his phone was right on his desk.

Maxie knocked smartly on the door.

Tabitha looked round at the sound of knocking and removed his feet from the desk.

"Tabitha!" Maxie called out. "Are you in there?"

"Yes Boss I am, what do you want?"

"I want to come in", Maxie said, a little impatiently. "May I?"

"Yes Boss".

"Thank you!" Maxie opened the door and entered Tabitha's office. He frowned at how untidy it was; his office was always neat and immaculate.

Tabitha looked around at Maxie and quickly tried to tidy his desk.

"Tabitha", said Maxie, coming straight to the point. "Have you recorded last weeks' lava levels? I need the list so I can enter the figures into the spreadsheet".

"Yes Boss they're somewhere here," said Tabitha, shifting papers about.

Maxie sighed impatiently. "Tabitha, why didn't you deliver them to me? I did ask you to, yesterday".

Tabitha froze. "I was busy doing other stuff".

"Other stuff?"

"Ummmm, private stuff".

Maxie folded his arms. "Tabitha, I don't mind what you do in your spare time but I really expect you to get all of your work done on schedule!"

At last Tabitha found the papers; they had coffee stains on and were crumpled. "Here you go Boss".

"Oh, Tabitha!" Maxie groaned. "Look at the state of them. "A kindergarten child could keep them in better condition".

"Sorry Boss, my office is too small for proper filing cabinets".

"Well, maybe when you can get your work done on time and not be distracted by *private stuff*, then you can have a bigger office", Maxie said cuttingly.

"If I can't work due to the lack of space how can I work effectively?" Tabitha asked.

"Excuses, excuses", Maxie sighed. "And WHY have you balanced a cup of coffee on top of your computer monitor? That's extremely dangerous!"

"Because I want it in easy reach". Seeing that Maxie had moved closer, Tabitha tried to hide a photo that he has on his desk. A photo that he didn't exactly want Maxie to see…

"It's dangerous!" Maxie protested. He suddenly had an image in his head of Tabitha spilling coffee over the computer, electrocuting himself, lying unconscious in hospital. Maxie felt a great concern for Tabitha. "You can't leave it there!" he scolded.

"Where can I put it then?" Tabitha asked. He moved his hands and accidentally knocked the photo frame over so it was facing upwards.

Maxie was about to move the coffee cup when he saw the photo. He gasped, as it was a photo of him!

Tabitha blushed and tried to cover it up.

"Tabitha, why on Pokeearth have you got a photograph of me?" Maxie asked, also blushing. "I mean, I am flattered but still..."

"No reason Boss". Tabitha scuffed his feet

"You're blushing!" Maxie said, turning redder by the second. He had a thought and had to voice it aloud. Gathering his courage, Maxie spoke again. "Tabitha, have you...got a crush on me?"

Maxie tried to look stern but he knew he was blushing terribly. The truth was, he had a crush on Tabitha and had done for a while now. He had been keeping it secret and he was pretty sure that nobody knew. However, he had never suspected, in a million years, that Tabitha would like him back.

"I don't have a crush on you boss"

Maxie moved a little closer to Tabitha. "Look me in the eye and say that".

Tabitha struggled to raise his gaze but managed. "I don't have a crush on you".

Maxie could see his cheeks were very red and began to smirk. Oh, he had got his admin now. "Are you sure about that, Tabitha?" he persisted.

"Yes I am, I'm blushing because it's hot in here".

"The air conditioning is on", Maxie pointed out. He leaned across the desk so he was only inches form Tabitha's face.

"What are you doing boss, personal space invasion".

"If it bothers you, move your seat back", Maxie suggested. He placed an arm around Tabitha's shoulders. Tabitha freaked and pushed away.

Maxie just smiled. "Ah, come on Tabitha", he said. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I like you. And I know that you like me back". He glanced at the photo of himself and grinned.

Tabitha collapsed into his chair blushing furiously. "You got me there boss"

"Hmm, I knew it", Maxie said in a triumphant voice. "So, is that why you are behind in your work? Do you spend all day admiring that photo of me?" He moved closer again and reaching down, he cupped Tabitha's face in his hands.

Tabitha tensed but didn't move away, in fact he moved closer

Seeing Tabitha move in gave Maxie the confidence to continue. He pressed his lips against Tabitha's and kissed him softly.

Tabitha pulled Maxie close and stroked his hair.

Maxie wrapped his arms around Tabitha and held him close. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now his dream was becoming a reality.

Tabitha had been dreaming of this moment too and was overjoyed that he had been brave enough to move closer.

After a few minutes of making out, Maxie finally paused. His cheeks were flushed and he was slightly out of breath. He smiled at Tabitha.

Tabitha smiled back and stroked Maxie's cheek. "Will this affect our relationship?"

Maxie chuckled. "Well, I think I can let you have that bigger office now!"

"I don't think I need to now I have you".

Maxie smiled and kissed Tabitha again.

**The End**


End file.
